HoneyMoon Activities
by emoyaoi69
Summary: So, they finally got married, now its time for their honeymoon  TatsRyu


**Summery: **Ryuichi and Tatsuha have gotten married... Its now time for the honey-moon.

**Warnings: **YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, LANGUAGE. Well, if it didn't have at least those three things, then it wouldn't be one of mine.

**Disclaimer: **So, yeah...Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. Not me.

**Honey-Moon Activities**

They had been together for four years. Tatsuha was sixteen and Ryuichi was thirty-one when they began seeing eachother in secret. Tatsuha was now was now twenty and Ryuichi was thirty-five and their relationship was now as popular was Eiri and Shuichi's relationship. They had been engaged for five months. They had to wait until Tatsuha was twenty, because he would have needed his father's approvel if he had married Ryuichi before he was twenty. They were preparing for the date that they were getting married: September seventh. When the day had finally come. Tatsuha and Ryuichi hadn't seen eachother since the day before, and they hated not being with eachother. Tatsuha's father had declared the marriage as dirty and sinful when Eiri had married Shuichi a year before, and said that Tatsuha's was going to be exactly the same. Tatsuha had asked Tohma to be his Best man, not because he didn't want his brother to be left out, but because he wanted Eiri to perform the ceremony, because he had performed Eiri's marriage to Shuichi. And Ryuichi had asked Shuichi to be his 'Maid of honor'. And had asked Hiro, Suguru, and K to be their witnesses. That was it, only their close friends came. No public. No media. No one to ruin their perfect day.

They had all the couples that were there kimonos that contrasted their partners. All of the "seme's" were wearing montsuki like, kimonos and all the "uke's" wearing wearing shiro-maku like, kimonos. Eiri was wearing dark grey kimono, and Shuichi was wearing a baby pink kimono. K was wearing a red kimono, and Hiro was wearing a blue kimono. Tohma was wearing a deep purple kimono, while Suguru was wearing a dark green kimono, that matched the colour of his hair. And Tatsuha was wearing a montsuki pitch black kimono. While Ryuichi was wearing a pure white shiro-maku kimono.

When the ceremony ended, everyone was getting drunk from all of the sake they were drinking and making-out with their lovers. But after cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet; which Suguru had caught, and Tohma had placed his hand on Suguru's little ass and gentley squeezed it, which made Suguru blush. Tatsuha and Ryuichi had changed into their normal clothes and to leave to catch their plane for a flight that was just under seven hours to Honolulu, Hawaii. Though, why they had to go there for their honey-moon, when all they were going to do was make passionate love to eachother constantly for a week and a half, they would never know.

Stepping off the plane and flagging a cab down, they arrived at the hotal. A five-star hotel that Eiri had paid for. It had a kitchen, a small living room, and a bathroom that was connected to the massive bedroom, knowing that once they got there, they wouldn't be leaving the bedroom for quite a while.

Standing in front of the door, Ryuichi put the key into the hole and opened the door.He was about to wake through, when two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Tatsuha...What are you doing?" Ryuichi said, as he leaned his head back.

"Well, this is _our_ honey-moon, and i can't let you walk in there..." Tatsuha said, scooping Ryuichi into his arms, bridel style. "But, it it is bad luck for the 'bride' to step into the honey-moon room. The last time i checked...the groom has to carry the 'bride' in." Kicking the door closed with his foot, Tatsuha's immediately thought was to find the bedroom. And thats just what he did. But seeing as there was the room names on the doors, it wasn't going to be hard to find it.

Forgeting about most of their bags, that were left next to the door. Tatsuha entered the bedroom, and gentley pushed Ryuichi on to the bed. The bed was a four-poster bed, it had black silk covers and pillow cases. The nightstand was plain white but, what it held in side one of the draws, was _anything _but pure. When Eiri had booked and paid for the suite, he asked for a few _extra_ items to be placed in the bedroom, and for cetian foods to be stocked up on. All for his brother and his knew brother-in-laws sexual pleasure.

Tatsuha climbed onto the bed, and above Ryuichi. Smirking, before he lowered his head to passionately kissed his new husband. Tatsuha began to take of Ryuichi's clothes, while Ryuichi did the same to him. Once they were both down to their underwear, Tatsuha pulled his off, leaving just Ryuichi with the one piece of clothing thst seperated them. As he went to take them off, Tatsuha's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Now yet, my Ryu," Tatsuha said, as leaned towards the nightstand and pulled a couple of the items out of it, without letting Ryuichi see what _it_ was. "I'm going to tease you until you're about to explode." He pulled Ryu's arms up, so that they were above his head. He began squirming, trying to get Tatsuha to notonly touch him, but release his hands. Then, out of nowhere, Ryu heard two _clicks_, he looked up to where he heard the sound.

'_What?! Handcuffs...that snecky bastard' _Ryu thought, "You know, if you really wanted to tie me up _that _ badly, you should have just said, i wouldn't have squirmed if you had." he said, trying his best to hide the grin on his face, but knowing he was failing. When he Ryuichi Sakuma was in the eyes of the public; he was like a seven year old. When he was on stage; he was a sex god. When he was alone with Tatsuha; well, that's another story. Since being with the younger man, Ryu decovered that he liked being tied up. He wasn't really a masochirst; he just liked it when Tatsuha tied his arms up, so that he didn't have control on what Tatsuha does to him...It was his fetish. And he loved it.

Tatsuha chuckled, as he began licking, nibbling, and biting Ryuichi's neck. "Such a naughty little popstar. Asking to be tied up, just because it makes you all the more hornier." He put his hand on Ryu's _very_ erect cock, getting quite a loud moan from the horny popstar. Tatsuha started to move his hand up and down, Ryu moaned louder then before, the friction of feeling Tatsuha rub his cock through his boxers. It felt so...Incredible.

Tatsuha began to feel a wet patch forming on Ryu's boxers, where the tip of Ryuichi's cock was. He knew that Ryuichi was going to cum soon. He always came within the next ten minutes, after pre-cum had ormed. He was kind of like shuichi, but not as bad.

'_Hmm...he's going to cum any minute now. Better not let it go to waste.' _Tatsuha thought, and he quickly pulled Ryu's pants down and throwing them out of sight. He looked at Ryuichi's engorged cock; red and glistening. Tatsuha then took all of Ryuichi into his mouth, and instently began to suck him.

"AHH...T-tatsuha, " Ryu moaned. He loved it. He loved the kind of things Tatsuha did to him. He couldn't help it. Tatsuha was just so...so hot "Ugh...Tats---!" Ryuichi finally came, into Tatsuha's awaiting mouth. Swallowing most of it, Tatsuha crawled up towards Ryu. Kissing him, but only just, letting Ryuichi taste himself. Ryuichi put his cuffed hands around Tatsuha's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Also, Ryu started to try and buck his hips up, letting Tatsuha know that he wanted more.

"So eager..." Tatsuha teased, getting onto his hands and knees, so that Ryu couldn't reach him. "You always become hard, even seconds after you cum." Tatsuha ran his hand down one side of Ryuichi's face, teasingly trailing his fingers around Ryu's mouth. Ryuichi opened his mouth, wanting Tatsuha to put his fingers into his mouth.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Ryuichi nodded, _very _eagerly. A dark chuckle came from Tatsuha, the one that scared Ryu terribly, but at the same time, excited him to hell.

Tatsuha grabbed the lube he had gotten out of the nightstand earlier, when he took out the handcuffs. Undoing the cap, Tatsuha squirted some of the clear-ish gel onto his palm, rubbeg both his hands together. Tatsuha then rubbed Ryu's ass, lightly traced over Ryuichi's hole, then slid the first finger in. That action caused Ryu to groan. Tatsuha pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in. Quickly adding the second finger, and began a scissoring-action, which made Ryuichi squirm. "It's okay, Ryu. I'm almost done." He said, ending it with putting a third and final finger into Ryuichi's entrance.

"Ah, Tats, more...hurry."

Smirking, Tatsuha took his fingers out, and grabbed the lube again, rubbing some onto his hard cock. Tatsuha then pulled Ryuichi onto his knees, on top of him. Tatsuha placed the tip of his cock at the entrance to Ryuichi's body. "You ready, babe?"

"More...then ready." A second after Ryu said that, he pushed all the way down onto Tatsuha's cock. Ryuichi closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. It always hurt. Even after four years; the pain was still there, not as bad, but it was still there.

"Ryu, baby. You okay?" Tatsuha nearly gasped, just before Ryu pulled himself up, the tip of Tatsuha's penis still in him. Tatsuha groaned, as he placed his hands under Ryuichi. Holding him up by his his ass.

Ryuichi looked up, already getting tired, then smiled. Ryuichi put his hands on Tatsuha's chest, using it as leverage, and thrusting down again. Both Tatsuha and Ryuichi moaned and shouted each other's names so loud, people outside could probably hear them. Both boys could feel their climax's nearing, and quickened their movements.

"Ahh, T-tatsuha...Gods-AHHH!!!" Ryuichi screamed, releasing his load onto his and Tatsuha's chests. Tatsuha felt as if Ryu's body was closing in on him, and he couldn't help but cum deep inside Ryuichi.

Tatsuha flipped them over gently, seeing as he was still inside. He undone and took the handcuffs off of Ryuichi. Tatsuha kissed Ryu softly, until he felt Ryuichi's tongue innocently, and shyly touch his lips.

"Ryu..." Tatsuha smirked, and said with false surprise. "Don't tell me you want to go again to soon?" Tatsuha slid one of his hands in between their bodies, stroking Ryuichi's already hard cock.

Ryuichi moaned, turning bright red.

Chucking, Tatsuha said, "Don't worry Ryu, baby. Theres nothing to be embarassed about." Tatsuha ran his thumb over the slit, evoking an erotic moan from Ryuichi. "I'm hard too."

Later that night; Tatsuha and Ryuichi made love six times, Tatsuha didn't even pull out, not once. And for the rest of their time in Honolulu, they only left their room to go to one of the pool, to have more passionate, and loving sex.

Even when they did get back home; when their not working, they have sex. Even when they are working, they _still _have sex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: YAY...I'm so pround of myself, i done this in three hours. I cant believe it, it normally takes my at least half a day.

But, I'm on a high- - - NO!!! I'm not on drugs!- - - The guy i really like, isn't ignoring me-YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

And he gave me four hugs and a kiss on the side of the mouth, and i was talking with him for a couple of hours. So i am on a complete MASSIVE high...Hehe

So, yeah...R&R and keep me in a happy mood.


End file.
